The Rise of Thaddeus
by LovetheLORD
Summary: When Wu finds a crystal called the Crystal of Souls things soon turn to chaos. The crystal contains the souls of elemental masters and has the power to heal. When Lloyd uses the crystal, a new darkness is unleashed and the ninja and few new additions, will have to fight the ultimate battle against this master of fear. Second in the SPL series.
1. Running Away

**Trigger warning: Anyone who is sensitive to abuse and yelling may want to be careful when reading this.**

* * *

 **Jessica's POV.**

It's been two weeks since I came home from the ninja's place and its been even worse for me than usual. I suffered the consequences of coming home a day later than my parents wanted me and more. Oh much more.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT YOU PIECE OF *!" came the loud harsh curse from my father. I winced visibly and held back the tears that stung my eyes. I was used to hiding all my pain. I did it every day anyway. This is the reason I'm so tough, the reason I'm hard as a rock. The only person I opened upon much emotion to was Cole. In fact, Cole is the reason I am standing here being yelled at by both parents, and the reason I have a stinging swollen mark on my cheek.

I didn't dare look away from my parents, for fear of being slapped again. I held my sore cheek with my hand and just stared back at my parents with a sharp gaze.

"You went out with someone, without our permission...!" yelled my mother. I winced again. I honestly didn't think that they would care, considering they don't care about me at all.

When I was in school and when I'm around friends I hide all the pain I go through every time I'm not around them. They know that my parents are very negligent about me, but what they don't know is that they absolutely hate me. My parents weren't married when they had me and got married. They shouldn't have been as stupid as to have me if they weren't going to love me like real parents. My friends all think I've for the strength, the wits, and even the boys. Everyone sees me as the sporty kind of semi-outgoing type who gets along with everybody and who's not afraid of anything but there are things I'm afraid of. Two main things. Yelling, and hitting. That's why whenever I've seen bullies in school, I stand up for the kids because I know what it feels like.

"Look, you never cared what I do! All you guys do is work and other stuff you probably don't want me to know about!" I yelled back. I wasn't gonna let them win but I never win even if I try. My father just looked at me angrily and pointed to my room.

"Go to your room! And don't come out until this time tomorrow!" I looked at the time. Looks like I'm gonna miss dinner. Great... My favorite time of day and the only thing I like about being home... I stopped my foot on the ground angrily and turned around and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I went over to my bed and balled my fists and began punching the mattress as hard as I could. I growled angrily and continued punching until I was coughing and wheezing because I was so out of breath and my knuckles were red and burning.

I kicked over and chair in my room and screamed. I was so angry. I was so _done_! I'm sick and tired of this treatment and I'm not gonna go through another day of it. I'm nineteen, I'm old enough to be on my own now!

I grabbed a bag from my closet and started stuffing as many clothes on it as I could. I set the bag under my bed and waited until I knew my parents were asleep and then I grabbed the bag and my coat from the closet and then climbed out my window, closing it on my way.

I ram as fast as I could not looking back. I headed to where I had last seen the ninja and went on from there. Loral had told me where I might find them if I ever wanted to visit so I tried remembering the way. It was a while before I remember where it was and then I headed that way. It was high up on a mountain so that it would be hidden. It took a while but I was finally at the top and I spotted the Bounty.

I ran to the Bounty and climbed up the latter and then ran to the door and knocked frantically. I waited and then knocked again. I waited again until the door opened and Loral was standing there in a light teal bathrobe.

"What..?" Loral said groggily. "Jessica..? What ate you doing here?" she asked. I hugged her then. I needed some sort of feeling of comfort at the moment.

"I'm running away, Loral."

 **Loral's POV.**

"I'm running away, Loral." My eyes widened and my eyebrows raised slightly when Jessica told me this. I looked around for a second then gestured for her to come inside. She followed me in and she sat in the recliner and I sat down on the loveseat.

"What happened?" I asked her. She took a deep breath, seeming to calm her nerves slightly.  
"You know how I've always told you that my parents don't really care about me that much and how they're kinda of mean to me sometimes?" she asked. I nodded my head quickly, wanting to hear the rest. "Well, that wasn't the whole truth. They yell at me all the time every day and they hit me a lot of the time too. I was getting so tired of the awful treatment. They were so angry with me when they found out I was dating Cole and hadn't asked or told them about it. They were angry that I'd even think of it. They kept yelling and cursing at me and my father hit me multiple times. They locked me in my room saying I would have to stay there for the rest of the night and day until that time tomorrow. I waited until they were asleep and then took some stuff and climbed out the window. I don't wanna ever go back Loral. Not ever," she finished. She was crying like and her voice was broken up. I then noticed the large bruise on the right side of her cheek.

"That's awful Jess," I said. I sat next to her and hugged her. "I'll make sure Sensei Wu knows that you'll be staying with us from now on," I told her. I felt like I was holding a child who had just been bullied at school. She practically was... It was just awful what her parents were doing to her and I would make sure nothing ever happened to her again. "Is that why you always stand up for the kids at school who get bullied?" I asked her. She nodded her head.  
"I hate seeing people going through physical and verbal abuse. It's terrible. My worst fears are seeing someone be tortured because I practically am every day," she said sitting up straight and wiping the tears off of her eyes. She looked over at me. "Do you think Sensei Wu will be okay with me staying here? I mean, there's only so much room on the Bounty and Nya still hasn't finished the construction on the new monastery yet," Jessica said. I nodded. It's true, after I came we only had like one more bed left. And I don't even know which room it's in or how big the bed is. It may just be one of those couch beds.  
"I'm sure he'll let you stay here," I told her with a smile. "For tonight, we can both sleep out here. Kinda like a sleepover, like old times," I said with a smile. Jessica and I have known each other since I was five years old. That's a really long time if you ask me. Jessica nodded her head in agreement with my suggestion.  
"Alright, I can't do that," she replied with a smile. I nodded and I headed to my room to grab a few blankets and gave Jessica a pillow and then put the blanket over her and then one over myself. We said our goodnights and then soon fell asleep, both of us very tired.

Little did I know I'd be having two more very needed visitors the next day, and these three would help me and the Ninja save all of Ninjago...


	2. Whispers in the Dark

_Whispers... Whispers in the dark. Voices all around, surrounding everything. Darkness. Darkness. The world is dark... Horrifyingly dark._  
 _"Lloyd... Lloyd... Don't run away...don't hide from me..."_  
 _"Stop don't...listen...!"_  
 _"Dad...?"_  
 _"Your father isn't here, Lloyd... It's just me..." Evil. Red, dark, black, evil._  
 _"Who are you...?"_  
 _Laughing. No answer. Clouds. Dark, dismal clouds. "Where am I?" More laughing. "Come out!" Laughing now darker, more evil. Like a horror film. What's going on?_  
 _"Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd you have to wake up...! Lloyd wake up you're having a dream! Try to wake up!" Bright. A very bright light. A kind voice. "Lloyd please you're worrying us... We need you..." Sadness._  
 _"I know that voice.,." More light. "Wake up, I need to wake up... I'm...awake..."_

* * *

"I'm awake!" Lloyd sat up with a start. He quickly glanced around the room in slight fear of what he might see. He felt hot and his heart was beating a thousand times a second. His vision was slightly blurry as he began looking around the room. "Th-the voice it's gone... W-what happened?" He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light. She saw that Loral and the others, including Jessica, were standing around him with worried expressions. He was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug from Loral.

"I was so worried Lloyd! So so worried!" she exclaimed in a cracked voice. She had a few tears on her face and she looked worn and worried but she was smiling. Lloyd hugged her back but he felt slightly confused and his confusion showed visibly on his face.  
"Why were you worried? I'm fine," Lloyd replied as she let him go. She glanced around at the others.  
"You've been sick for almost two days Lloyd. We don't know why or how but we think it may have been from over training," Kai replied. Lloyd cocked his head to one side as his vision blurred again. He rubbed his eyes with his fits to make his vision return to normal.  
"Or because of food poisoning, since the night you got sick was the night Cole cooked," Jay said flatly, earning an annoyed 'hey!' from Cole and a slap from Kai.  
"Loral and I woke up to hear you crying softly and moving around a lot. We went to check on you a you had a very high fever," Jessica said while Loral nodded her head.  
"That of course, was two days and nights ago. It's 1:45pm at the moment," Loral said. "Ever since that night your feel very hasn't broken. That is, until now. You seemed to be having a lot of bad dreams but we didn't try to wake you up. About an hour ago, your fever sky rocketed. We spent time trying to get it down, while you, seemed to be having another bad dream. We finally got your fever down but you were still talking and shaking. We started trying to wake you up and then you said you were awake and you sat up."

Lloyd nodded his head, suddenly realizing how cold he was, how tired and loopy he felt and how hungry he was. He laid back down on the covers and let out a slightly shaky sigh. He hadn't been sick for almost a year and a half. Talk about luck for him. Then again, he wasn't lucky at that moment.  
"Oh...wow. Sorry I scared you so bad... I don't remember dreaming at all except the dream I was just having," he said, now hearing how raspy his voice was. He coughed harshly a few times and then rested his hand over his eyes. "This really sucks..." he said with a groan as he turned to his side.  
"Sorry kiddo..." Cole said with a frown. He ruffled Lloyd's hair. "I hope you get better." Lloyd smiled up at him and nodded.  
"Thanks," he replied.

Loral bent down and kissed his forehead with a smile. "Get some rest Lloydy." She pushed a bit of hair away from his head. Loral smiled down at her boyfriend as she straighten herself. Lloyd smiled back at her.

"I will... But, before you go, when did Jessica get here?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. Loral looked over at Jessica and Jessica shrugged her shoulders with a slight chuckle.  
"I'll explain once you get better," Loral answered. "Now sleep! We gotta go train," she said. She began walking out, turned towards Lloyd for one second and waved gently. The others slowly followed her out, each saying goodbye to him. Soon they were all gone and Lloyd was left by himself.

After they had all left the room Lloyd sighed and coughed. His throat soon began to burn and it made him miserable. He closed his eyes as he pulled the covers back around him. His skin was very warm but he felt freezing cold so it took quite awhile before he could fall asleep. But when he did, another dream began...

 _Whispers...whispers in the dark... Louder and louder they get. So much loud, so many.  
_ _Cold. Cold as ice. Shaking. Pain. It hurts...More pain. Shocking horrible pain.  
_ _"What are the voices...?" Echoes. No answer. "What are the voices...?!"  
_ _Laughing. Laughing again. Dark, evil laughing.  
_ _"Who are you? What are you?"  
_ _Dark shadow...tall...horrifying. "Me? Oh, I am your worst nightmare..."_

"Guys he's having another dream! And his fever has risen again!" Loral exclaimed, looking behind her with panic. As the others came in Loral looked at Lloyd and sighed. "Oh Lloyd... What are you dreaming about...?" She sighed and looked down at the distressed ninja. After a few seconds Lloyd began to mumble something. After listening carefully for a few minutes she made out a few words. "Whispers... Whispers...in the... whispers in the dark..."


	3. The Crystal

**Loral's Pov.**

After two more days of sickness, Lloyd is finally on the road to recovery. After the nightmare where I could hear what he was saying, he hasn't had any, which for his sake I am glad. They made it much harder for him to recover and it wasn't good for him to be getting so many bad dreams.

Sensei Wu is headed back from a long trip and will be arriving later today. He said that he said something very special to show us, something that held an amazing power, something like the power of healing. I for one, don't believe in healing powers, of course it would be nice for us to have something like that, other than the fact that the ninja wouldn't need me anymore for that. Which reminds me…

"Shoot!" I jumped out of my bed and turned off the loudly beeping alarm which had been beeping for five minutes. If I wasn't on time to the hospital today, I could lose my chance of getting a full-time nursing job. That'd been my dream job since I was twelve and I wasn't planning on losing it to sleeping in.  
I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom so that I could take a shower. It was very quick and I ended up just washing my hair and face and using a lot of deodorant. I brushed out my hair, which had grown out a couple inches since my last haircut, and put it into a high ponytail. I grabbed my purse and jacket and walked out.

"Guys, I'm heading to the hospital! I'll be back later today, hopefully, with a full-time job," I said as I greeted the others. They turned their heads towards me.  
"What about breakfast?" Jessica asked me with a frown. She already had a full plate of food in front of her. So much like Cole… I shrugged and grabbed a bagel.  
"Eh, not that hungry. I'll see you later!" I exclaimed. They all waved and yelled goodbye at me. On my way out I made a quick stop in Lloyd's room where he was resting. I tiptoed in and stopped by his bed.

"Hey, you awake?" I asked quietly, hoping that if he was asleep I hadn't woken him. He stirred slightly and turned towards me. He stretched out his arms and yawned as he sat up against the head of the bed.  
"Yeah, have been for a while. I was gonna get out of this bed in a few minutes," he replied with a slight smile. I smiled back at him and set my purse down on his nightstand.  
"Okay good. I just wanted to say bye before I go off for my final interview. I'll be back later today. And I hope I come back with a new job," I told him. He nodded his head gently, messing up his blonde hair against the pillow.  
"Alright see you later," he said. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.  
"See you later!" I grabbed my purse again and walked out of his room to get to work.

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

 _I hope she gets the job…She'd be heartbroken if they rejected her…_ I pushed the covers off of myself and cringed as the cold air hit me. _Stupid sickness… When will it go away?_ I got dressed into my ninja gi which felt much more comfortable than pjs.

I opened the window in my room and a cool breeze blew in through it, freshening the room. The air smelt fresh and good, like spring. I could hear birds chirping pleasantly, obviously enjoying the day. I wished that I could ride my dragon but I was still too weak to control it, plus the others wouldn't hear of it.  
After a few moments, I turned away from the window, keeping it open, and walked out of my room. The smell of breakfast met my nose and my stomach growled. I haven't eaten anything since dinner two days ago. I'm starving now which must mean I'm going to be better soon. I fist pumped in my head.

As I walked to the table I was greeted by everyone except Loral, who had already left for the day. "Morning guys," I said with a smile as I seated myself next to Zane.  
"Hey, Lloyd! Feeling any better this morning? You look better," Kai commented as he helped himself to another pancake. I nodded my head in response as I put some breakfast on my plate.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better this morning. I'm actually hungry. Really hungry," I replied with a slight chuckle. Kai nodded his head slightly.

"Oh, we forgot to tell ya Lloyd. Sensei is returning today and he has something special with him. Some sort of healing spirit crystal, type thing," Cole said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the other confused.  
"Healing crystal?" I asked, voicing my confusion. Jessica nodded her head and swallowed what she had in her mouth.  
"Yeah. He doesn't even know anything about it. That's why he's bringing it here, so he can study it," she told me. I nodded my head in understanding.  
"Ohh okay," I replied. She nodded her head and after that everything was silent for the rest of breakfast.

The rest of the day went on slowly. I trained a little bit but just rested for the rest of the day. Truthfully, I would've preferred training since it would've given me something to do. I'm tired of being immobile all day long with nothing to do but play video games and watch tv. It's giving me a headache.  
I turned my head towards the clock. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon. The day was going by quickly yet it seemed to drag on. Probably because I was so anxious to see what Wu was bringing back and to see if Loral got her job or not. I shifted to a more comfortable position. Wu would be back very soon and then I would be able to see what this crystal is. After thinking for a while, I decided that I should do some research on it. It would give me something to do and would make me feel useful.

I stood up from the couch, a little too fast because my head began to ache the second I did so. I groaned irritably and just ignored it. I went to my room and picked up my computer. I began to search up with on the crystal but found nothing on it. It was time for me to go old fashion –with books. I went into Wu's room and scanned his shelves of history books. I finally found something that would probably help me. It was called, 'Ninjago's Crystals of Power.' It was pretty specific. I began flipping through the pages and searching for the crystal. I hadn't seen a picture of it so I didn't entirely know what I was looking for. After a few minutes, a flipped past a page with a picture of a green crystal, one that looked like the Realm Crystal. It was called the Crystal of Souls. It had magical healing powers but it also contained the souls of many past warriors and elemental masters. I wasn't entirely sure if it was the one that Wu had found, but it was the only one that had any kind of healing powers. It seemed that you had to say a certain chant before you could be healed of any sickness or injury. That's basically all I needed to know. After I memorized the chant I put down the book with a slight smile on my face. I left some of the page unread, and that was probably one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made.

-Time skip-

"Guys, Wu is home!" Kai exclaimed startling me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Kai and stood up, earning myself yet another headache.  
"He is?" I asked in a raspy tone. It seemed that some of my sickness had returned and I was back in that state I was the day before. Kai nodded his head.  
"Yup! Come on, let's go meet him and see what this crystal thing is all about," he replied while signaling with his hand. I nodded my head quickly and followed him out. I didn't need to really know anything about the crystal if I had really found the right one in the book. If I had, I probably knew more than Wu did.

I walked out into the living room and Wu was standing there, holding his pack of things and most likely the crystal.  
"Sensei! It's good to see you b—" I pretty much cut myself off as my voice cracked from being so dry. I coughed a few times and cleared my throat. "It's good to see you back." Wu nodded his head in my direction and looked at me skeptically.  
"You don't sound well Lloyd," he said as he began walking to his room. I followed closely behind him so I could answer.  
"Well as a matter of fact…I'm not," I said, pausing for a moment as another cough hit me. Wu nodded his head as he set his pack down. He opened it up and pulled out a light green crystal, identical to the one in the book. I had found the right one.  
"And I suppose you will be wanting to use this?" Wu asked as he turned towards me with the crystal. I looked down slightly and cleared my throat.  
"Uh no, I wasn't planning on…"  
"You can't use it until I find out more about this. It may not even have any healing powers, I only heard that it did from the villagers," he replied. I sighed slightly, knowing he wouldn't allow me to use its power in the least. "For all we know it could be dangerous," Wu said. I chuckled slightly. Dangerous…Sure.  
"Alright Master, I won't use it at all," I lied. If I was to become cured soon of course I was gonna use this! Besides, it can't be dangerous. Wu took the crystal and put it in a store room on a shelf and left it there. That probably wasn't the best place but you know, it can't be dangerous.

-Time skip-

 **No Pov.**

Loral walked up to the Bounty door, feeling very dejected. She opened the door and walked inside. It didn't take the rest of the Bounty to notice the storm cloud (figuratively) hanging above her head.

"What's wrong Loral?" Nya asked with a concerned look on her face. Loral sighed and slumped down into a chair in the living room.  
"They didn't accept me! They said I was too young and too inexperienced. They said if I wanted to job I'd have to go to medical school for at least two years. Two years! I'd be in my twenties," she replied in an upset tone. Nya tapped her chin gently.  
"Well, it gives you more time to think about your future. I mean, you're still pretty young, maybe you need more time to figure out your career. Loral shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Lloyd walked into the room and when he saw Loral he smiled. "Hey Loral!" he exclaimed. He sat down in a chair next to her. "How'd it go?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and glumly replied, "I didn't get the job." Lloyd frowned and put an arm around her. "Oh, I'm sorry Loral. That's really not fair, you're really good with all that medical stuff," Lloyd told her. She shrugged again and looked over at him.  
"I guess…Well I guess I could still take care of you…Maybe I can be the Bounty's nurse," Loral said with a slight smile. Lloyd looked away slightly and didn't reply at first. He knew she didn't know about the powers of the crystal that Wu had brought back and he knew exactly how they worked…In fact, with that crystal, they wouldn't have to use any kind of medicine ever again.  
"Loral um…Look you won't need to be the nurse for us. I mean, I don't want to hurt you, I really don't but we don't entirely need you as the nurse anymore…" Loral looked over at him in slight surprise and pushed his arm off her shoulders.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" she asked as her eyebrows knotted together. "I'm the only one here who can do anything like that." Lloyd nodded his head slowly as he looked at her.  
"That's true, you are. Other than Zane of course." Loral frowned deeply. "But listen, this crystal that Wu brought back, it really works! I used it! I'm perfectly well now!"

 _-Flashback-_

 _Lloyd walked into the storage room where Wu had left the crystal. He looked up at the shelf where it sat but didn't move it. "I'll try using it from here…" He closed the door tightly and looked up at the crystal. "Okay let's do this… Shalla caidon, ora, nobietie, illa, kottam, elak claya sha." As soon as he finished the chant, there was almost a tinkling sound, almost as if you could hear something sparkling. An emerald green light came up from the crystal and whipped around Lloyd, lifting him off the ground slightly. He felt a sharp, tingling sensation and suddenly, the slight was gone, and everything was silent. Lloyd knew there had been a change though. He felt fine. He no longer had a headache and his throat didn't burn. He was cured! It had worked!_

 _-End flashback-_

"That was only about ten minutes ago."

"Oh wow… That's wow…" Loral sighed slightly. Lloyd squeezed her shoulder. "I'm gonna go say hi to Sensei…" Loral stood up a briskly walked out of the room. Instead of heading to Wu's room where he was, she went to the storage room and looked up. There was the crystal. She stood on her toes and took the crystal down. It was very light. She turned it over and looked at it.

"How do you work…?" she asked quietly and she looked at it closely. Suddenly, there was almost a whispering sound, the sound of millions of people, quietly talking all at once. The crystal began to glow and it became colder than ice. Loral was startled a she dropped it, but it didn't break. The crystal started to shake and glow even brighter. Suddenly there was an explosion of light, so bright that Loral was blinded for a moment. There was a shattering sound and when Loral could see again, the crystal was broken into millions of pieces on the floor. Loral's face paled to the color of a piece of paper.  
"No…No no no…they'll think I did it…" she said quietly. She tried to gather up the pieces but none of them seemed to fit.

The door was opened a loud gasps could be heard. "Loral! What in the…" Lloyd's voice startled her. "Loral! What did you do!?" Wu's voice came next in a mix of anger and shock. Loral stood up and turned around to be faced by the whole Bounty.  
"I didn't do it!" Loral exclaimed. "I-I was looking at it and it, and it, it started glowing and it, it shattered!" Lloyd looked over at her and he looked slightly angry.  
"I shouldn't have told you what it could do… You broke it! I thought you were better than that!" Lloyd exclaimed.  
"And then to lie about it Loral… To think I once liked you!" Kai exclaimed in annoyance. Loral was feeling very frustrated and panicky.  
"I didn't do it…" was the only thing Loral could say. Wu walked past her and picked up the shattered pieces of crystals. He heled the shattered pieces securely and looked over at Loral.  
"Even if you didn't do it, you shouldn't have been touching it… Either way you have done something wrong. And according to Lloyd, you were jealous of the healing powers and angry that you didn't get a job as a nurse. So, I am lead to believe it was you," he said as he walked out. The others walked out and left her standing in that storage room, feeling helpless and angry.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Well thank you! I hope it still is!**

 **MMM: Yes, they did that, but behind the scenes. You'll have to find out…**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Yeah**

 **Loral: Why are you doing this to me! This almost seems out of character. *crosses arms***

 **Me: Because it's dramatic. I need more drama in this story or it will be boring!**

 **Loral: It's already gonna have enough action in it! Why do this?**

 **Me: Because I'm the author and I want to that's why!**

 **Zane: *walks in* Pardon me for asking, but, why am I hardly in this story?**

 **Me: Gah! I forgot about that… Sorry Zane.**

 **Zane: Oh, it's alright.**

 **Lloyd: *walks in* Why would you make me think that she broke it?**

 **Me: Gah! Lloyd! Don't hurt me! *puts arms up in a block***

 **Lloyd: Even if I tried you could get away cuz you're the one who makes things happen here.**

 **Me: Oh yeah, right. Oh, and that reminds me… Everyone is now happy with me! *snaps fingers***

 **Lloyd, Loral and Zane: Huh?**

 **Lloyd: Great job on the story Laura!**

 **Loral: yeah, I'm so happy with the drama you added!**

 **Zane: And I don't mind if I'm not a main character.**

 **Me: That's wonderful! Now, it's time to sign off.**

 **Lloyd: Make sure to read and review!**

 **Loral: Follow and favorite!**

 **Zane: Goodbye!**


	4. I Am Fear

**No Pov.**

"Jessica you believe me right? Please tell me you do," Loral said looking over at her silent friend. Jessica shrugged and sighed slightly.  
"Well... I would like to say I do... I mean we've been friends since kindergarten and you've never told a lie that big..." Loral looked over at her friend, and hurt expression on her face.  
"So you don't believe me?" The girl sighed sadly, feeling distraught and slightly lonely. Of course no one would believe her, the story she told sounded so unlikely!

"Well... I've never known you to lie so I can only feel like you're telling the truth. If things change then maybe I'll have to say I don't believe you, but for now, I do." Loral lifted her head, perked up by the answer her friend gave her. She looked over at Jessica and smiled.

"Thanks Jess. I knew I could count on you," she replied with a smile. Jessica nodded her head and gave her two thumbs up. They walked on for a little while longer before the heard a voice yelling something behind them.

"Take that...insane asylum!" yelled a very familiar voice. Loral and Jessica sighed and turned around to see Rosebelle (yes, she's back!) standing in the background. The blonde turned around and when she spotted the two, she waved quickly. "Oh, hi guys!" she exclaimed. She ran over to them and a large smile appeared on her face. Loral mentally facepalmed but smiled on the outside.

"Oh hey Rosabelle," Loral said with a faint smile. "Where did you go the last time we saw you?" Rosabella raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"Ohhh that! Well, I went out for a walk in the middle of the night..."

"Middle of the night?" Jessica asked with a slightly disturbed expression on her face. Rosabelle crossed her arms.

"You didn't let me finish! Anyway, I was saying, I was out for a walk during the night and then the cops came and grabbed me and took me to the insane asylum. I just escaped from there. And they took all my stuff except...guess what? I still have a phone!" Rosabelle reached in her pocket and pulled out a phone and waved it in the air. Loral and Jessica looked at each other and sighed.

"She does deserve to be in the insane asylum..." Jessica mumbled under her breath. Loral slapped Jessica on the back of the head, earning an annoyed 'hey' from her friend. Loral just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Well uh...do you want to come with us? I'm sure the um, insane asylum won't mind as long as you're kept under control or whatever..." Loral wanted her to stay with them, yet didn't. The blonde haired teen could get very annoying at times. Very annoying. Rosabella nodded and engulfed Jessica and Loral in a hug.

"You guys are the best! Now let's go home!" Loral and Jessica looked at each other and sighed heavily. They walked home behind Rosabelle while she skipped happily ahead of them, singing weird and messed up songs. After a while they arrived at the Bounty and Rosabelle ran inside. "I have arrived my feeeellllooowww crazies!" she yelled loudly. Loral facepalmed and Jessica groaned. They were used to the way that she acted, but it would never be any less annoying.  
The ninja who were sitting in the living room looked over at her with confused looks. Jessica shook her head slightly and sighed. "Just ignore her for now," she said. They all slowly turned their heads away and went back to talking.

For the rest of the day Rosabelle found ways to annoy people and found a way to play six pranks. By dinner time, Lloyd had green highlighted hair, Zane's gi was pink again, Jay was burnt black from an electrical shock, Kai's hair was gelled flat, Cole's hair was spiked and Wu's tea had somehow turned to earl grey. They were all even more angry with Loral for bringing her there so she had just decided to go to bed early.

Loral tossed and turned in her bed. She found herself unable to sleep. She heard voices coming from all around her and her heart was racing like lightning. There was something in the room, something evil she felt, and it made her heart feel icy cold. In fear she clutched the blankets as her chest began to ache. The voices continue to cry and whisper around her. She would've said it was all inside her head, but she could hear them and she nearly felt them. They weren't part of her imagination.

After an hour she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed the blankets off of her and she stepped off the bed. She looked around the pitch black room and slowly crept over to the lamp. She flipped the switch and the lights came on. The voices disappeared but there was no one there. Loral shivered and put her hand on her chest. Her skin didn't feel cold but her left side felt like ice. She looked around the room worriedly.

"Is anyone there?" she asked in a shaky voice. There was no answer. "Is there anyone there!?" she asked again. Suddenly there was a dark laugh and Loral caught her breath. She stood against the wall and looked around the room. Suddenly there was a voice and the light went out.

"You're afraid. Good. Fear is beautiful isn't it? You're afraid of so many things... I can see it in your heart. You're afraid of not being good enough, you're afraid of death, you're afraid of losing Lloyd... You're afraid no one will ever believe that the crystal's destruction wasn't your fault. In fact, all of this is true! And it's all your fault! If you never existed nothing bad would've ever happened to the Ninja or your family. I know what you think, what you feel, and I know the true dark colors of your heart. They are being revealed to you, Loral," the demonic like voice said. Loral looked into the darkness as she put her hand over her freezing heart and tried to keep herself from shaking.

"Who...who are you?" she asked in terror. The voice laughed darkly.

"I am fear."

* * *

 **YES! YES! YEEEEEEESSSSSS! It's happening! The master of fear has risen! Mwahahahahahaha!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: She sure is.**

 **MMM: You'll find that out later in the story. You will also find that out later in the story. Maybe...**

 **Me: I feel so frickin evil right now! Mwahahahaha!**

 **Rosabelle: You and me both:**

 **Me: Ah! I didn't let you in here!**

 **Rosabelle: I know. Hehehehe.**

 **Me: Why!?**

 **Loral: Why are you making all the bad stuff happen to me!?**

 **Me: Cuz you're the overdramatic one!**

 **Loral: Hey! That is not nice!**

 **Me: Well I'm not nice.**

 **Lloyd: If you always make the bad things happen to the** **overdramatic** **ones then why do you always make bad things happen to me in other stories!?**

 **Me: Because uhh... I have no idea.**

 **Zane: I have heard that she is planning on killing me in her fanfiction We Fight As One.**

 **Me: Whaaat? No! I swear I'm not gonna.**

 **Zane: Well I know that on your other profile NinjagoFangirl101 you're going to make one where I am depressed.**

 **Me: Untrue! False! Lies!**

 **Everyone: Truth!**

 **Me: Oh fine! Whatever! Bye! LovetheLORD is out because of these annoying people. Peace!**


	5. The Explanation

Loral was already terrified beyond what would've at first seemed irrational. An hour earlier she would've laughed at someone calling themselves fear, after all, wasn't fear just a feeling? But now, she could hear the voice, yet she could see no one, and she felt as though she was stuck inside a nightmare, yet much more real, and she felt much more awake.

"F-fear? W-what is th-that even supposed to m-mean?" she asked in a shaky tone. The voice chuckled once again.  
"Of course. You're mortal. I should never expect you to understand. If you want to know my real name then hear it. I am Thaddeus. The essence of fear, or in words your mind would understand, I am the master of fear. I only became fear itself when I passed away. My soul was trapped in the Crystal of Souls, the one your Sensei found. In the Crystal, I was taken to one of the worlds that can only be reached inside the Crystal. I was taken to the Shadow World, a place so horrific that your puny mortal mind could never comprehend it. When your friend, Lloyd, used the Crystal to heal himself, he didn't understand the whole spell. Whenever someone uses the spell for healing, a soul is released. I knew it was my time to be free of the Shadow World, and I was released, but only when you touched the Crystal," Thaddeus told her. Loral looked around the room for the voice but still found no one.  
"If Lloyd released you, then what do you want with me?" she asked, this time in a steadier voice. Thaddeus laughed slightly and behind what her eyes could see, he shook his head in a mocking manner.  
"Did you not hear me? I was only released when you touched the Crystal. If you had not touched the Crystal, then I may not have been released. Perhaps another may have been released, probably not anyone from the Shadow World. But you see, Loral, you have more to do with me and the Shadow World than you know. In fact, you probably didn't even know that you had a connection at all." Loral was shaking visibly and her face nearly turned white at the thought she could have something to do with what was in her dreams. So she decided to ask if he knew what her dreams were.  
"Is the Shadow World... Is it what I have been seeing in my dreams?" she asked.  
"Hm. Maybe your mind isn't as closed as the other mortals'. You've seen the Shadow Realm, Loral. Yes, indeed you have seen it. Yet only a glimpse." Loral was suddenly struck with shock and fear and her heart began to beat wildly. She started to hyperventilate and shake. Beyond her view, Thaddeus smirked. Her level of fear had reached what he wanted it to and now he could do what he had come to do. He reached out with his red glowing hand and put it over her heart. A red glow went inside of her and he drew his hand back.

Suddenly, an icy-cold and painful chill went through Loral's chest, right where her heart was, and she gasped. At first, the pain was small, a cold little tingle, but then it became much more painful, so painful that Loral thought she was having a heart-attack. She slowly sank to the floor as she clutched her chest. The pain was unbearable, it felt like her heart had been replaced with ice and fire. It burned and yet it felt so cold that it didn't seem right. Loral whimpered and cried out slightly. Before she knew it she could no longer hold in the pain and she let out an ear-piercing scream. She bit her lip to keep in another scream and she bit so hard, that blood came out and ran down her chin. She felt like she could no longer scream and instead she started to cry. Thaddeus began to laugh evilly over to success of what he had done to her.

Suddenly, a man who looked to be in his mid twenties teleported into the room and pointed what looked like a taser, in the direction of the voice. "Get out of here, you demon!" he yelled angrily. He pressed the button on the mechanism and a high pitched ringing pattern went through the room. Thaddeus screamed and suddenly, he seemed to be gone. The man turned off the machine and turned to Loral. He had what seemed to be a smirk on his face.  
"Ghost repellant. Pretty cool, huh? It only works for a short time and takes a ton of energy so I won't be using this for a while..." he said. He reached out his hand to help Loral up. She hesitated slightly, but then took it, after all, the man had basically just saved her life. She didn't speak at all for a few minutes out of fear as she processed everything that had happened. When she did, she looked over at the man.  
"Who are you and how did you know I was in trouble?" she asked him. The man looked over at her. She noticed that even in the dark, there was something familiar about his eye shape and color and even something about his hair, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
"The name is Jason. And the latter, is classified," he told her. Loral raised an eyebrow at him, slightly suspicious.  
"Okay then. I'm Loral. Thanks for getting rid of Thaddeus," she said with a slight nod.  
"Wow you're meeting a lot of knew people in one night. You should probably stay away from meeting knew men in the middle of the night."  
"What!? What was that supposed to mean!?" she asked. Jason chuckled and shook his head while Loral crossed her arms. "I don't like your jokes."  
"I thought it was funny." Loral growled slightly.  
"Well, now that's you've saved me in everything I think it would be best for you to leave. It was nice meeting you," she said. He rolled his eyes slightly.  
"Fine. But I'm warning you, this won't the last time you see me," Jason told her. He pressed a button on the same machine that he had gotten rid of Thaddeus with before and began to pixalate. "Take care of yourself, little sister." Loral raised an eyebrow again.  
"Was that meant to be literal?" she asked. Jason smirked as he began to disappear.  
"That information's classified." He suddenly disappeared and Loral sighed slightly shaking her head. She was so exhausted that only a few moments later, she fell to the floor in a deep sleep.

-The next morning-

Loral woke up on the floor. Light was shining through the room and the birds were chirping. She pulled herself up and stretched. She stood up and walked to the door, and she noticed that her legs were slightly wobbly from her ghost experience the night before. She almost wondered if it had all been a dream but since the memories were still very vibrant, she knew that couldn't be the case. She walked out of her room and into the dining room. Everyone was there and things seemed to be in chaos. Everyone was trying to talk at once but they were quiet when Loral came in.

"What's going on?" she asked them. She figured that they heard what happened last night and would be asking her what had happened but instead Lloyd said this.  
"Last night, twenty people went missing. Just vanished. Vanished at restaurants, vanished while driving, just vanished! There isn't any reason why and we have no idea what's going on," he told her. Loral looked down slightly and growled. "Thaddeus," she mumbled. Lloyd tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?" Loral looked up at him.  
"I said 'Thaddeus.' Lloyd, everyone, I know you don't believe me about breaking the Crystal but everything that I am about to say is true and you must believe me. Ninjago may be at stake. Last night I couldn't sleep because I kept hearing voices. I got up and turned on the lights but no one was there. I thought I was imagining things when I heard laughing. Evil laughing. I got scared and asked who was there. A voice appeared and started talking about how I was afraid. Afraid of not being trusted, afraid I would lose you guys..." Everyone was now listening intently, even Rosabelle. "When I asked him who he was, he answered with "I am fear." I was already terrified, so I asked him what it was supposed to mean. He told me his real name, Thaddeus. He said that he was the essence of fear, in other words, the master of fear. He told me when he died he became the essence of fear and was captured in the Crystal of Souls. He said that when you, Lloyd, used the Crystal to heal yourself," and now everyone looked over at Lloyd. "you didn't realise that a soul would be released. When I touched the Crystal, Thaddeus was released from the Shadow World, the place that I have been seeing in my dreams. When I was terrified, he did something to my heart and it was so painful I thought I was having a heart attack." For some reason she felt as though she needed to kepe the part with Jason a secret. "You need to believe me. This isn't a lie. I could never make this up." Lloyd nodded his head at her.  
"People can make up a lot of things," Lloyd said. Loral looked hurt. "But we will believe you."

Suddenly Loral's phone rang and she picked it up, seeing it was Michelle. "Hey Michelle!" Loral exclaimed, signaling for the others to give her a minute. "What? Slow down, Michelle! They what? Oh no. Get over here, I'm sending you the directions."  
"What happened?" Lloyd asked her as she hung up.  
"It's Michelle's parents. They've disappeared too. This may be worse than I thought."

* * *

 **Review**

 **MMM: Yeah sorry for the long wait. Yeah maybe some other time...**


	6. Discovery

**Okay I just thought that I'd mention that Jason is my brother's character, not mine. He made him very creatively and I do not plan on saying that he is mine. Rosabelle is also my sister's character.**

* * *

After Michelle's parents disappeared she took refuge on the Bounty. Her and Kai were glad to see each other, and Kai had managed to comfort her over her parents. She would be staying with the Ninja until her parents were found.

"People have been disappearing everywhere!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Disappearing from their homes, just...just vanishing!" He put his head in his hands and Loral looked over at him. The too were now back on good terms. After a long conversation that is, and Lloyd apologizing. There may have also been kissing involved.  
"I don't get it," Loral said. "Where are they going? Are they going out of existence or are they actually going somewhere?" She asked, half to herself, and half to Lloyd. Lloyd shook his head slowly and sighed.  
"I don't know. There's no way of telling," he answered. Loral sighed and sat down next to him. She was silent on the outside but on the inside her brain was shouting a million thoughts at her. She wondered if the mysterious man, Jason, knew how to locate them. I mean, he found her, right? Then again, he said that information was classified. But still, he seemed to have an interest in her. Everyone had an interest in her didn't they? She couldn't understand it.

"Loral? Loral? You okay?" Lloyd asked. Loral blinked as she was brought out of her thoughts and nodded quickly.  
"Yeah, I am. I was just thinking." Lloyd nodded.  
"I just wonder how we can solve it..."  
"I may have a solution," Zane chimed in as he walked over to them. When the other Ninja, Jessica, Michelle and Rosabelle heard they walked over as well.

"What kind of solution?" Jessica asked. Michelle brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I hope it isn't dangerous," the red head mumbled. Zane, being a nindroid, heard her and turned to face her.  
"It is not. In fact, it has us going to the Ninjago Library to do some research. We may find what's going on in one of the history books," he explained. Michelle sighed quietly with relief and Rosabelle looked over at Zane.  
"If it has to do with ghost stories, I'm all in," she said enthusiastically and Loral sighed. The girl could never become any weirder. There were some good qualities in her, but they were very few. She was put in the insane asylum because she started claiming that the world would be ending soon. She was so intent on proving it that she said she'd probably end the world eventually. There was about a 15% percent chance that any of that was true.

After everyone had agreed, they informed Wu and Misako where they were headed and they both came along, considering they were both very good with history and mysteries. They were slightly unsure of what they were looking for but once the information was repeated, they had an easier time finding what they needed. They needed history of elemental masters, and they needed history on the sixteen realms. They also hoped to find something on random disappearances, and they hoped that what they found wouldn't be too...terrible.  
Loral searched the shelves on history of Ninjago. She finally found one on the past elemental masters, all the way back to the beginning. It was titled 'Elemental Masters, From Beginning to Modern Time.' A simple name, she thought. She flipped through the pages until she reached the chapter on the master of fear. On the very first master of fear. She began to read it aloud. "As few know, there were my more masters than believed. The master of fear is the least known elemental master, for there was only ever one master. His first name was Thaddeus. No one ever knew his surname. Thaddeus had the ability to set fear in the hearts of anyone he chose, and that ability soon corrupted him. He was then banished to dwell in the Crystal of Souls, which was connected to an unknown realm. The crystal was then hidden, where all hope it would never be found." Loral was now more startled than ever. Thaddeus was the first and only master of fear. That meant that he had been around since the First Spinjitzu Master.  
She ran to go relay the information to the others when suddenly, the lights went out. It was only dark for a second and then came back on. But when they did, Loral started shaking and she cautiously looked around the area. She felt cold, freezing, and her heart once again felt icy cold and painful. She winced as she placed a hand over it and slowly went to find the others.

"Guys!" she called as she neared them, though it wasn't really a call as much as it was a quiver. She was suddenly terrified for no reason and that could mean only one thing: Thaddeus was there. "This book. It says that Thaddeus is the Master of Fear. He was the first, and only master of fear. He was banished to the Crystal of Souls, where he would be sent to a random realm. I'm guessing the Shadow World."  
Lloyd looked over it and nodded. "Yeah, it does. That can't be good." Loral nodded in response.  
"The word part is..." She felt the wave of fear again and she swallowed, trying to get the courage to speak. "Th-Thaddeus. He's...he's here. N-now," she stuttered.  
"How do you know?" Michelle asked as fear began to lace not only her voice, but her very feature.  
"I can f-feel him," she replied. Suddenly, all the feelings of abnormal fear were gone and she felt the fear that she could control. "I think he's gone now. Be we must be alert," she instructed. They all nodded and went back to researching. Loral, being interested to find more about this Thaddeus person, and perhaps more about herself and how she was connected, she continued searching.

Suddenly while she was flipping through the pages of the elemental masters' history, she found a page and a name that caught her eye. It was a chapter on the master of light. The first master went missing soon after Thaddeus was banished, but he had a few children after that. Only one gained his power, and she was...  
Loral's mouth fell agape in shock and she practically dropped the book. "The last elemental master of light...she was...she was...my mother." Her eyes stared at the page in shock and turned around. "Lloyd! Everyone! My mother was the elemental master of..." She looked around and saw no one. Running around the library, she found that everyone had completely disappeared. "They're all...gone."  
There was a maniacal laugh and Loral spun around, but there was no one. Once again, she felt the cold pain in her chest. "So how does it feel, to be all alone, Loral? And how does it feel to be in the dark, when you're the master of light?"


	7. Author's Note

Okay, so i am taking an extended break from writing on so i wontbe updating this and all my other stories for a long time. I've come across some problems concerning fanfiction and things so I'm hoping taking a break will help me. See you all later!


End file.
